The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3
After the end of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker continues to focus on things that are close to him, like his relationship with Gwen Stacy, and failed friendship with Harry Osborn, and his argument with Black Cat for leaving her father, Walter Hardy in prison, and he must team up with other heroes to fight off new and old enemies Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' *'Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Gwen Stacy (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by - Darran Norris)' *'George Stacy (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Liz Allan (Voiced by - Alanna Ubach)' *'Glory Grant (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Kenny Kong (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Ned Leeds (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Felica Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer)' *'Flash Thompson (Voiced by - Joshua LeBar)' *'Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Randy "Rand" Robertson (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by - Tim Russ)' *'Sgt. Stan Carter (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by - Irene Bedard)' *'Flint Marko/Sandman (voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'New Characters:' **'Fantastic Four:' ***'Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by - Jason Spisak)' ***'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' ***'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' ***'Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' **'Victor Creed/Sabertooth (Voiced by - Nick Chinlund)' **'Nick Fury (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by - Steve Blum)' **'Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'The Hulk (Voiced by - Lou Ferrigno)' ***'Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by - Brent Spiner)' **'Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' **'Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' **'Bullseye (Voiced by - Dave Franco)' **'Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by - Adrian Pasdar)' **'James Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by - Khary Payton)' **'Edwin Jarvis (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' **'Eric Brooks/Blade (Voiced by - Khary Payton)' **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Spider-Woman (Voiced by - Alyssa Milano)' **'Kaine (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' **'Iron Fist (Voiced by - George Eads)' **'Dr. Strange (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Moon Knight (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Shang-Chi (Voiced by - Oded Fehr)' **'Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Black Rose (Voiced by - Mark Rolston)' *'Villains:' **'Green Goblin (Voiced by - Steve Blum) ' ***'Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Steven Weber)' **'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'Hobgoblin (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' ***'Rodrick Kingsley (Voiced by - Courtney B. Vance)' **'Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by - Brian George)' **'John Jameson/Man-Wolf (voiced by Daran Norris)' **'Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' **'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by - Scott Cleverdon)' **'Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon (Voiced by - Steve Blum)' **'Hammerhead (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' **'Quenten Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' **'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' **'Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' **'Sergi Kragonovff/Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by - Eric Vesbit)' **'Montana/Shocker (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by - Wade Williams)' **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by - Robert Englund)' **'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke)' **'Morbius (Voiced by - Steve Blum)' **'L. Thompson Lincon/Tombstone (Voiced by - Dorian Harewood)' **'Fredwick Fosswell/The Big Man/Patch (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' **'Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Kingpin (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' Crew *Jamie Thomason - Castign and Voice Director *Sean "Cheeks" Galloway - Lead Character Designer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor Episodes Arc 1: Spider-Man, No More Arc 2: Arc 3: Arc 4: Arc 5: Category:Television Series Category:Disney shows Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Drama